The big step Foward
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Ichigo goes to pop the big question, but Ryou is determined to make lettuce his no matter what, will Ichigo preval? RATED M for sheer gore and violence.


**MC: i've been doing a lot of Lettuce/Ichgio shipping, might as well keep going.**

 **Pudding: Yay!**

 **Zakuro: why...just...Why?**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"The Big Step Foward"**

 **(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!)**

Ichigo was calm and steady, tonight was the big night, she was going to ask Lettuce, the biggest question ever.

she got dressed, grabbed her jacket, and a tiny box, and headed downstairs.

her mom and dad were waiting for her, both excited in their own way.

"sweetie, for a long time i had waited for this, now i'm scared it has come all too soon..." said Sakura.

Ichigo hugged her mother, "i'm a bit scared myself."

"Ichigo, when you told me that Lettuce was the one you were dating, the only thing that kept me from calling the men in white jumpsuits was the fact that Lettuce could hold her own in a fight, and that she made you happy, i am proud of the choices you made." said Shintaro.

the father also got a hug...

as Ichigo stepped out the door, the two parents looked at each other.

"she looks just like me when i first proposed." said Shintaro.

 **at the Cafe Mew Mew...**

Ryou was pounding his head in fury, thanks to his spy camreas, he had just found out that Ichigo was going to propose to Lettuce.

"SHIT! why her! why! of all the girls in this goddanm universe, she picked Lettuce!" said Ryou.

"...because she makes Ichigo happy." said a voice.

"Kisshu, i figured you of all people would be pissed off!" said Ryou.

"you miscalculated, i love Ichigo a lot more than you think, if Lettuce can make Ichigo happy, then i understand..." said Kisshu.

"Lettuce is MINE! you hear me, M-I-N-E! and i will see to it that Ichigo does not make it to Lettuce...ALIVE!" he roared.

"Ryou...you've gone mad!" said Kisshu as he teleported away.

Ryou smerked as he grabbed a set of special keys...

 **at Tokyo square...**

Ichigo was on her way to where Lettuce was, the big Sakura tree, when she heard a...

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

"HO...LY...CRAP!" said Ichigo, as she stared at the giant godforsaking Robot headed her way.

it was 30 and a half feet tall, and was armed with Heat seeking missles, a Gattling gun on it's left arm.

"Ichigo! see what you forced me to do! i was gonna use this thing to destroy the Aliens, now i gotta waste this on you, and claim Lettuce as my own." scowled Ryou.

"Lettuce has the right to chose who she wishes to love, and she chose me! you had your chance and you pushed her away." yelled Ichigo as she transformed.

"to HELL with what she wants, if i have to kill you to get her, i will!" he said as he swatted Ichigo away!

 **Back at the Big sakura tree...**

Lettuce was waiting for her dear, sweet Ichigo, when she got a message from Kisshu:

RYOU'S GONE NUTS!

HELP ICHIGO!

-Kisshu

she instantly Transformed and rushed to ichigo's location.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ahhhhh!

Thunk!

"He really is off his rocker," said Ichigo as she was dusting off her outfit.

she and Ryou had been duking it out for hours with no end in sight.

With Ryou's mech, it seems as though he had the upper hand.

"geez Ryou that is a BIG robot, sounds like someone is overcompensating for somthing, maybe commig up a bit short between the legs?" joked Ichigo.

apparently, that hit a nerve, cause as soon as he said that, Ryou got out of his robot, and slapped Ichigo as hard as humanly possible!

Lettuce was arriving to the scene, just in time.

When Lettuce saw this, her eyes burned bright red!

"i thought i made it clear last time...NOBODY HITS MY ICHIGO...EVER!" she said letting her anger wash over her, causing her to glow a bright green aura.

 **Warning this scene gets a little graphic, if you have a weak stomach, you may want to stop reading this.**

she then tackles Ryou to the ground, punches him in the stomach, she then grabs a knife and starts stabbing him in the jewels, causing blood to spurt out, and then she rips open his chest with it and removes his kidneys, liver, and bladder.

as the nail in the coffin, she grabs his head, kisses his forehead and snaps his neck until his head comes clean off!

when she was done, she walked over to ichigo who was staring at her with a "what the hell was that" kind of face.

all Ichigo could say was three words, "...I love you."

Lettuce blushed, her anger subsided...

Back at the tree, both girls cleaned up and stared at the stars.

"Lettuce, you show me somthing today, that you trully love me, you love me so much, that you are willing to maul and mutilate anyone who lays a hand on me." she said sweetly.

Lettuce nodded..

"now, i want to show how much i love you.." she said as she took out the small box and opened it.

it revealed a single silver ring, with a ruby and a emerald sitting side by side, "Lettuce Midorikawa, will you marry me?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce, in tears of joy, dogpiled Ichigo and hugged her, "YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she screamed.

Both girls kissed passionately as they laid under the stars...

THE END!

 **MC: 0_0**

 **Ichigo: Yay!**

 **Lettuce: *blushes***

 **Ryou: ow...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
